sanctuaryrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Story
This page is used to draw up the story board of the game. Here are some guidelines to follow to help viewers To make edits to the story that do not follow the original content please append: "$$ " before and after your paragraph. Use >> to explain side content that appears in the story Please try to keep the story suitable for everyone Brought to you by Black Shell interactive Intro: Story for player unfolds as the book is opened by the adventurer. It reads, there was a powerful wizard named cyrus back in the days who sealed the wicked demoness' inside a crystal. The seal broke and the demoness' named the "Matron" is set free. The book asks for help $$ To have a book be written about the escape of the Matron implies the Matron has been released for quite a long time. Why? because there is neither the writer of the book nor Cyrus himself. Suppose the book was written a century ago, the towns people do not show how they have been affected by the Matron. Perhaps the Matron is not a bad demon? Suppose the diary is written a year ago, more depth could be added about the writer of the story as he/she is the primary witness of history. $$ ACT 1 Mysterious Woman teaches you how to battle * * The Terminal appears and you encounter your first Boss fight with a machine Blacksmith appears and teaches you ULT moves. He also welcomes you to his shop and gives quests. >> Talking to the blacksmith, he talks about Diane of the Light's Watch, who seems to have some business with Cyrus, back when they were sealing the Matron >> Introduction to Shop, Crafting, Tavern, and Colosseum. Defeat four elites settled in the Rogue Camp, to save the villagers * After defeating two Bandits, a Stranger appears, asking you to assassinate Lyssa, Objective: Kill Lyssa Approach: Bring Syring to Tavern and kill Reward: Promised a generous reward 2- Scenarios: Stabbed Lyssa, and found out she was the barkeeper for the tavern Warn Lyssa, Lyssa Runs away and gives you a reward The Tavern is now yours with the possibility of sharing items in your inventory between characters. There is a whole list of people waiting for beer. Stranger rewards you with treasure. Rogue Camp Liberation complete, Rogue camp turns into lost woods Bandits can be found in the lost woods * Defeat the doctor at rusted gates and your Personality will be set. Immediately, cannot proceed any higher until you level up in Arena. * You navigate through the Underground Path * You arrive at the Cellar door to take out The Reaper to open up the Butcher's Lair. An orb will grant you a Discipline dependent on your class. * * * You arrive at the Spectral Gate to find out your need three silver keys to unlock the gate. Silver keys are sold in shop. $$ Having Silver keys appear in shop in which you need the silver keys to open up the magical portal seems a bit strange. The price is not the issue, but why can a magical gate to the realm of darkness be unlocked with common silver keys you can find at a general store? If this is a plan to introduce the player to use the general goods store, like the quest with the tavern and Arena, this one seems some what late and out of order. $$ You face the Mystic Guardian and he drops a chaos orb which gives + 2000 exp Having defeated the Mystic Guardian, the spectral Gate turns into the Guardians rift and the Locked Portal is open You face The Fallen With The Fallen Defeated, you advance to Caldora Return To Top ACT 2 Right after you reach Caldora you start off by fighting a boss. You need to explore the mechanical city of Caldora to progress. When they say mechanical city, they really do mean it, yet you are not sure why you are fighting robots * * * After defeating the city of Caldora, you now plunge through Outer Caldora. There you face The Seeker and enter into Caldora Plaza * * * After you are done with the plaza, you smash through the crumbling gate to face the Crusher. You walk away from the secluded plaza you destroyed You are now destroying the forgotten ruin. Because you do not want others to see it. * * * You are entering the forgotten Crypt killing another boss. Once the deed is done, you walk into an old workshop to kill the inhabitants. $$ The inhabitants are robots but they are still just inhabitants. For some reason, you are on an angry rage $$ * * * * * You find an Ancient Tunnel and ready yourself for an exploration. At the end of the tunnel, you find a Tempered Gate. Looks like someone is waiting for your arrival. Defeating C.Y.N, you arrive at a stronghold. * * * You descend down a Spiral Staircase * * * You finally arrived at the Vault knowing you have to destroy the Keeper With the Keeper destroyed you can head into underground to search for evil. Return To Top ACT 3 A.D.A.M greets you again, even after you have just defeated him. $$ It just hit you that this place must keep the souls of the fallen. What other monsters could be here? Thinking about all the innocent people you have killed, this might be a place for you to repay your deeds. The wizard pops into my mind $$ Now you face monsters other than the machines back in Act 2 * * * * You arrive at a gate and face The Pain * * * * you arrive at a crumbling temple to kill the boss and walk into a Cursed Dome * * * There is a creepy Buddha Statue crawling from a tomb ready to fight you. Once you kill it, the tomb is bleeding. This is not your ordinary tomb as it is big enough for you to walk through and explore. * * You discover a scaling river which will burn you as you walk through it. There is no other place to go. Making it out of the scalding river, your arrive at the molten Gate Defeating the fury, you have cooled the place down, what remains is molten magma on the ground. You try to make your way through the dark tunnel * * * * * You get to the heart of evil and ready yourself. The matron shows herself before you. She calls your quest to save the world pathetic. The matron is taken over by a skull and will now be your enemy. The matron turns back into a woman. There is more evil in the world and you must destroy them to set yourself free. As you end your journey, you are now taken into hellfire. Return To Top ACT 4 In the hellfire you are to choose between 6 gates and find the legion warriors. * 1 Dark Gate: Most enemies are . When enough are defeated you get access to the Onyx Platform where a Legion Warrior awaits. * 2 Earth Gate: Most enemies have . Will lead to the Opal Platform and a Legion Warrior. * 3 Water Gate: Most enemies have . * 4 Wind Gate: Most enemies have . Will lead to the Basalt Platform and a Legion Warrior. * 5 Fire Gate: Most enemies have . Will lead to the Scorpia Platform and a Legion Warrior. * 6 Light Gate: Most enemies have . Will lead to the Pearl Platform and a Legion Warrior. When you progress after the Pearl Platform, there is only the final boss to fight. If you want to gain experience fighting, that will have to be in the Colosseum. Return To Top ACT 5 In this act you fight the Infernal Guardian which is the last boss. He is ready to greet you at the 1 Infernal Gate. Return To Top Category:Spoilers